Big Hero 7?
by KimaAmmos13
Summary: Big Hero...7? Meet Tori Nakamura, a thirteen-year-old college student. This is the story of how she goes from 'that one girl who's always off in the shadows', to a big-time superhero. Can her new friends, Gogo, Honey-lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Baymax, and Hiro help her with her losses? Will they be able to understand? Read on to find out. Rated K because I'm paranoid.
1. An Introduction

**Hello everyone, Kimmy here!**

**I felt the need to put in and introduction then realized that I have nothing to say...**

**But yeah...**

**I love getting reviews from you beautiful people :) and if you see a mistake or something that confuses you in my writing, please, please, please tell me. I've been working on this for over two years so typos and weird grammar mistakes are pretty much inevitable.**

**Aside from that though, happy reading! **

**I love you all, you're great really.**

**See you on the flip side,**

**Kimmy.**


	2. 1:The Botfight

I walked down a back alley at random, trying to get myself lost. My mum, brother, I had just moved from New York to San Fransokyo and I wasn't happy about it. It seemed like every time I got used to living somewhere, gotten comfortable with the area, mum moved us somewhere else. We'd mostly been jumping around the east coast, but now we were here, in San Fransokyo, and I was sulking.

It wasn't that I didn't like the area, in fact, it was a beautiful city, it was just that I wanted to settle down. We'd been living in New York for a little over a year and I was starting to think that we were there to stay. I knew the streets by heart and I was starting to feel comfortable in school, hadn't made any friends though. I thought, 'since summer's starting, why don't I try and make friends with some of the neighborhood kids?' But a thirteen-year-old high school graduate didn't roll well with the eighth-graders. Of course, as soon as I thought I might be able to make friends with some of the other high schoolers, mum sat us down for a family talk and announced that we were moving…again.

As soon as we had finished unpacking I left our apartment and walked around a bit. I was walking through a back alley when I came across a group of bot-fighters. I had heard about them from my mum. She said that people built robots and fought them against other people's robots. I knew that betting was illegal and I could get in huge trouble if I got caught, but I was drawn to the group of people huddled around the arena. I walked up and slipped between two people so I could see the fight, and for once I was glad I was small and skinny. What I saw in the arena surprised didn't really, there was a bulky man with a dangerous looking robot to my right and a woman who looked only a little younger than my mum with a big black-and-pink robot to my left. I watched, engrossed as the man's bot totally pounded the woman's bot.

I turned to see from a different angle and ran into a kid who didn't look much older then me. I yanked my hood down, mumbled a 'sorry' and tried to walk away but he stopped me. "Hey, who are you?" he asked me. "Why are you here?" I spun to face him, careful not to look in his eyes.

"Better question is, why are _you_ here? It's not like I'm going to fight," I said, nodding to the small black robot in his hands. He shrugged, then, as the winner of the next match challenged someone to fight he stepped up.

"C- can I try?" he asked, turning to me and saying, "Just watch…what's your name?"

"Bird. I'm Bird," I lied, not wanting to tell him my true identity.

"Watch me Bird. I'll pulverize him," he made his way to the ring, ignoring the other people's laughter, and sat down. His little black robot was in three pieces by the end of the fight.

"But, that was my first fight. Can't I have one more chance?" he begged. "I've got more money," I sighed and started to turn away but he turned back towards me and winked. I raised an eyebrow but stayed to see the mystery boy totally pound the former-champion's bot.

That kid had skills! I looked him over as he turned away to grab his money. He had messy black hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. He looked about fourteen and was wearing a navy-blue hoodie over a red shirt. My first thought was, _Wow, he's definitely smarter than he looks. _But then I realized he was actually pretty cute and looked away, embarrassed. I looked at my shoes and heard sirens off in the distance. I looked up in horror but no one else seemed to have heard. I looked around frantically, trying to catch someone's eye. I eventually caught the black-haired kid's eye and he flinched under my emerald green gaze. I sighed and slipped into the shadows, ignoring the roar of a motorcycle behind me.

But where are my manners?! I just went straight into the story without an introduction, didn't I? Well, in case you don't like sad stories, I'll just warn you now. This is an insanely sad story with a very happy ending. It's worth your time, believe me. And it took me forever to write this all down so it would be awesome if you could read it. This story starts three years ago, when I was ten. Enjoy…


	3. 2: The Crash

**Okay, so I decided to continue this but I don't really like it that much so it's up to you, readers! Hope you like it! (Actually, I hope you cry at the end)**

I had always loved technology and robotics, but after the crash I pretty much worshiped them. But before I get into my pathetic life story, let me introduce myself. My name is Tori Nakamura-Byrne, I'm thirteen years old, and I have a photographic memory. Not to mention the fact that I am obsessed with robotics. I have waist-long black hair, emerald eyes and pale, almost-white skin. Yeah, I know, weird combinations, I still feel like an alien even after living in this body for thirteen years. Oh, and I almost forgot, from the top of the elbow joint down, my right arm is robotic. My right foot also, leaving me with a permanent limp. To anyone who isn't in my family I look like a real, live martian. But I don't really mind, I've always loved technology anyway. Until I was ten it was just a hobby. A little mouse robot here, a metal hand there. But until I was nearly killed in a car crash, I never really understood how important my skills were.

I used to run both cross-country and track, and I was wicked good at them too, but once again, the car crash ruined that for me. I had to get my right foot replaced and it took me a year to get completely used to it. When I was finally fully recovered I tried to go back to running because I was sure it would help with my losses. Instead it became _another_ one of my losses. The coach wouldn't let me run because of my limp and he was _very_ stubborn. Now, not only did I have to cope with my prosthesis, I could no longer do one of the things I loved most. The crash pretty much ruined my life. But let me explain what I mean.

_Flashback:_

_"Shotgun!" I yelled, running to the passenger seat._

_"No way bird girl," my older sister Kitsune said, pushing past me and climbing in. At the time I had had no idea that this act would save my life, and now I curse myself for not putting up a bigger fight._

_"Fine," I grumbled, climbing in the right-side back as my older brother Takao sparked the ignition. Taka and Kit were twins and both sixteen. Taka had just got his license but Kit hadn't passed her driving test. According to her teacher she was too reckless and she should wait a while to try again. The six month time period was up and Taka and I were accompanying her to her second test._

_"Let Kit take shotgun this time, Birdie," Taka said sympathetically. "I'll let you ride in the front on the way back," I glared at the nickname but said nothing. The twins called me Birdie, partly because my name, Tori meant 'bird' in Japanese, but also because of my bird-like figure. I was so small and skinny that if a strong enough wind came through, I might as well be a bird._

_About halfway to the lot we were rocking out in the car to Matchbox Twenty's 'How far we've come'. Kit was waving her head back and forth, showing off her blue-highlighted strawberry blonde hair. She was the only one in our family with blonde hair and apparently she got it from our dad. Her blonde hair and baby-blue eyes had made people think that she wasn't Taka's sister but his girlfriend. I found this hilarious, and completely respected those people, seeing as Taka had black dark brown hair and charcoal eyes. The twins hated it though so I tried to restrain myself from cracking up every single time it happened. Which seemed to be at least twice a day._

_Kit's blue clothing and long blond hair flapped in the wind coming from the open windows and she started singing along to the radio as Taka stepped on the gas. Our light was green but a truck to our right didn't seem to notice their red light and never stopped for us. A third of the way across the intersection Taka noticed the truck speeding towards us and after a moments hesitation of deciding whether or not to speed across, slammed on the brakes. Time slowed down as the truck hit us hard and Kit stopped singing and screamed as we spun wildly. Over my Kit's voice I heard, what seemed like hundreds, of car horns honking at us. I felt a searing pain as my right arm was crushed up against the door, a fire that raged its way up my arm and through my body. I heard another scream and realized that it was me, kicking, screaming as my sister's head was knocked sideways, silencing her. Screaming and crying as I felt a new, different kind of pain. A painful realization that if my sister hasn't killed by that blow, she would be permanently paralyzed. I shot sideways again, this time feeling the pain in my ankle and foot. I felt the fire again and I heard the awful sound of bone cracking,snapping in half. _The last thought that clearly ran through my head was this is _so_ not going to help my future running career.

_I tasted blood in my mouth as the car slowed and eventually stopped I felt heat and realized that this time it was_ real _fire. I swatted at it, sacrificing my favorite jacket to the flames, exposing my wreck of a right arm to the world. As soon as we had stopped spinning, Taka pulled himself out of the car and wrenched open my sister and I's doors. Picking me up and holding me in one arm, he pulled Kit's lifeless body out of the car, and away from the flames. Then he dug his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed 911._

**Oh my god, yes I know, so sad. I can't believe I wrote this either...**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**

**-Kimmy-cat**


	4. 3: A Crazy Idea

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know it's short. I'm sorry okay! I'm actually starting to enjoy this story more though, so prepare yourself for more of Tori Nakamura-Byrne. (Why did I give her two last names? That's more work for me...)**

**Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed! Especially to Schreeching Harmony, I do realize the end of chapter one is confusing because of the switch so I might try to edit that more...but all in all thanks for the feedback!**

**Anyhoo, hope you like this sorry excuse for a chapter and please, please, PLEASE review!**

* * *

It's been three years since the crash. Three years since my sister's death. Three years since my right arm (from the elbow down), and my right foot, were both replaced with prosthesis. I found out that, in the end, it had been the fire that had killed my sister, ended her life before her time. I also believed the doctors when they said that they couldn't have been able to save her anyway, but I still had a secret hatred for flames. I could no longer enjoy fires on Christmas without horrible images floating into my mind. And my photographic memory didn't help, I could remember everything perfectly and that hurt. Bad.

Since the crash we've moved four times, first to get out of Alaska and away from where Kitsune had been killed. Then we left Maryland because mum got a job in Colorado. Then from Colorado to New York so Taka could finish high school. And then this year, we moved to San Fransokyo so Taka could try and enroll for college at the Institute of Technology. Not knowing what else to do with my life, our mum decided to also try me out for the Institute, even though I was barely thirteen. To get into the school we had to create something that would wow the headmaster so much that he thought it was world-changing. There was only one way to find out if I was smart enough to join…

I brainstormed for hours, filling up notebooks with crazy ideas. When I finally found an idea that I liked I sketched it out...and realized that I had no idea how to manage making it in time. I snatched up a notebook and ran into my brother's room. I found Taka twisting a wire on a small panel, adding to his small, lightweight project. I opened my mouth to ask for help but he cut me off.

"Let me guess, you finally thought of an idea that you're sure will get you into the school but you aren't sure you have enough time to make it for the showcase so you came bursting into my room so you could ask me to help you make a totally insane robot," he took a breath. "Am I right?"

"Brother, you know me way too well," I said, walking over to his desk and handing him my notebook. His eyes widened as he flipped through the pages.

"Tori, I'm not sure you could finish this, even with _my _help," he said, turning to me with a look of awe on his face.

"I guess 'Birdie' never changes, huh?" I shrugged.

"This is a crazy idea," he said, standing up and stretching. "You'd have to be crazy to think that you'd be able to make it in time," he handed me my notebook. "Your best bet would be to scrap this idea and try something easier," he picked up his own notebook and a mechanical pencil. "What do you want me to do? if we're gonna finish this, we need to get started," he said, clicking his pencil. I grinned.

"We're gonna need some aluminum, Taka," I said, clicking my own pencil and sketching out an internal design of my...

* * *

**Did ya like it? I hope so.**

**What did Tori decide to make? If anyone has ideas please put them in the reviews! **

**P.S. If you have any ideas for what Taka should make I would _love _that!**

**Please review with as much helpful criticism as possible!**

**-Kimmy-cat**


	5. 4: The Showcase

**Yayyyyy! New ****chapters!**

**I'm starting to like this story more and more as I go along!**

**I made this chapter longer 'cause my last one was really short... Hope it's a fun read, because it's kind of an added scene so the whole thing made sense!**

I had been working on my project non-stop for a little more than a week by the time the day of the showcase came. I had my device in my hand and Taka had his and as we walked up the steps of the school, I could swear that he looked more nervous than I did. His device was a small, metal panel that allowed him to reach someone's thoughts without touching that person. Mine was a small metal bird that could build itself up to a maximum of one-hundred times it's original size. I wasn't sure if my bird was good enough but for now what I was most proud of was the fact that I knew that my brother would get in. I looked over at him one last time before setting up my own table for the judges to see.

"Hey Tori, you're not going to believe this!" Taka came running over to my site with another young man who looked a little bit older than him. I looked my brother in the eye, silently asking him what he wanted. Then, not getting an answer, I crossed my arms and leaned up against the table. Hiding the unevenness of my stance. "Aw Tori, don't be that way," he said, knowing how unsocial I had been since Kit had died. He said it in a joking way but he still sobered up because he knew that I blamed myself. He always said that it was stupid to kick myself, that I had no control over what could have happened. But I knew that he knew I still thought that I should have been the one to be hit the hardest, not her. He sighed and went on with the conversation. "As I was saying, this is Tadashi Hamada, and his brother, Hiro, is trying to enroll today too," he said, some of his earlier excitement now gone. I raised an eyebrow but urged him on. I rolled my right ankle although it was a useless exercise, seeing as my foot was made of metal. Taka let out a breath of air. "His brother's fourteen," he said flatly.

"Oh," I whispered, that had caught me totally by surprise. So I wasn't the only alien in this sad, sad world! Somehow the thought of a young genius made me think of the boy from the bot fight. But, why would a boy like him be at a showcase for a huge college like this. Part of me didn't want to meet the boy from the bot fight. Didn't want to know him. But another part of me wanted to. I told myself it was just because he was one of my kind, a fourteen-year-old genius. But I couldn't fool myself. I knew I had a crush on the boy from the bot fight and I _really _wanted to see him again.

"She speaks!" Tadashi said in mock surprise.

"Ha ha," I answered, slightly annoyed. Then a boy who looked a little older then me walked up and tapped Tadashi's shoulder. I suspected that this was Hiro. I looked him over and recognized his navy hoodie, his messy black hair, and almond-shaped eyes. Hiro _was_ the boy from the bot fights! I felt my face heat up and I pulled my hood down to cover my blush. _Get yourself together Tori!_

"Hey Tadashi..." he started, then stopped. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" he asked looking me over and frowning. Did he recognize me too?

"Kind of," I answered honestly.

"Not at all," Taka said, glaring at me. I shrugged and turned back to my bird, shaking my sleeve till it covered my hand so Hiro wouldn't see the ugly metal. I almost always wore a long-sleeved shirt or at least a jacket to hide the metal and the terrible scars, but occasionally I gave myself some freedom and whore a regular tee. There was nothing I could do about the scars on my face, from the broken glass. But today I was wearing band-aids across my nose and cheeks to hide scars and my Alaskan Huskies hoodie which hid my hand pretty well but I wasn't taking chances. I poked at my bird till I knew it was alright and then attached the chip to my head that activated the bird.

"Hiro this is Tori," Tadashi said, pretending not to notice Taka and I's silent argument. "She's like you, her brain is super big," I rolled my eyes at the comment but said nothing. I got that from my brother a lot.

"How old are you?" Hiro asked me.

"Thirteen," I said, not looking up from fiddling with my automation.

"What did you make?" Hiro asked me, and I could hear him walk over. I considered looking up, that usually scared people away because nobody expected bright green eyes, but I decided to try and make friends so I looked away. I was sure Hiro was the boy from the bot fight and I really wanted to impress him. _What's happened to you, Tori? _I asked myself. _Since when are you such a lovebird?_ I shook the critical thoughts out of my mind and answered Hiro's question.

"It's all about the skeleton. It uh...collects metals from the environment around it and gets bigger," I stuttered, silence followed. _Lame! _Said the little voice in my head. _Shut up. _I answered. I could hear his breathing behind me and I prayed to the gods above he couldn't see me blushing again.

"You mean it thinks on its own?" he asked.

"Well, kind of. I activate it from here," I pointed at my head. "But the rest it does mostly on it's own," I answered, officially having said more than I usually did in one day.

"That's so cool! Kind of like mine," he exclaimed. "How did you do it?"

"Magic," I said sarcastically, looking in the other direction to hid my smile. Sadly, doing that made the bandages on my face visible.

"Hey Tori, did you cut yourself?" he asked me. I flushed bright red and tried to think of a good excuse that he would actually believe.

"Uh, sure. Rouge metal parts, yeah?" I laughed nervously, hoping my voice wasn't shaking too much. _This is not going to end well. _I thought to myself. He said nothing but leaned over to get a better look at the bird and his hand brushed the cold metal of my hand. He froze. I felt a signal that transmitted any physical contact with my arm and I too, stopped playing with my bird. _Oh crap. _I thought. I heard the rustle of his hair which told me he had turned to look at me. I looked up at him. His gaze barely wavered and he didn't look away like most would. He still stared straight at me, only one who had seen my emerald eyes before would be able to do that.

"You're her!" he exclaimed, changing the subject.

"Yeah. What were you doing bot fighting?" I asked him.

"What else was I supposed to do with my life?" he shrugged.

"I dunno, go to school?" I laughed, forgetting about my prosthesis and brushing a hair out of my eyes. I blushed and looked down once I had realized what I had done.

"So you _do _have a...?" He trailed off, but I knew what he meant. I nodded slowly. "How did it happen?" He asked quietly, looking down at my hand. Part of me didn't want to share that piece of information, the part of me that usually showed on the outside. But another part of me thought that this boy was trustworthy, that I should tell him. The part that had been me before the crash. I listened to the old me.

"There was a car crash, three years ago. A truck hit us. There was glass and a fire and..." I trailed off, my voice shaky. I had never shared that with anyone before and the words felt foreign, unreal. "I have so many scars," I choked, gesturing to the band-aids.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Hiro said, looking away guiltily. "It does explain the band-aids though," I would've laughed but I barely heard him.

"No it's fine. I really needed to tell that to someone. Not just let it sit in my mind," I said, finally noticing that our brothers had moved on and were talking to a bunch of Tadashi's friends. A shorter girl with purple highlights, a taller, skinny girl with blonde hair and a painfully bright yellow dress. There was also two other boys but I couldn't see their faces. I brought my attention back to the boy in front of me.

"So uh, what's your project?"

**YAYYYY! HIRO+TORI! **

**Am I allowed to do that?**

**Anyway, hope you people liked this chapter. I will try to update more in the near future. If you have better ideas for Tori or Taka's projects, I know my ideas were kinda lame so please review! If you notice a mistake PLEASE say so!**

**-Kimmy-cat ;)**

**P.S. Do you think she should get to know Tadashi better? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!**


	6. 5: The Fire

**So I know I have said many times before that I appreciate flames but if you're hating on me try to do it in a way that a middle schooler will understand. Please and thank you. I'm not saying anyone did that or anything. Okay, actually I am. Just don't flip out at me if you don't think a sixth grader will understand. Thanks!**

**Aaaaanyway, new chapters, YAYYYY! I know this one's shorter again but hey, school's starting back up, you people should be glad you got a chapter at all! So I hope you enjoy it, I probably won't update again till the weekend so savor this chapter even though it's kinda short.**

**Enough stalling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"I'm so proud of you, Tori!" Taka said, grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eye. "Your demonstration was amazing!" I shrugged off the compliment and turned away.

"You were better," I countered quietly.

"So?" he said wildly. "You're thirteen!" I sighed and stuffed my letter and my bird in my pocket, watching as my brother did the same. We had both got in, I had seen Hiro's demonstration and wanted to congratulate him but I had no idea where he was. I fiddled with the robotic bird around my neck, the last little part of Kit that I always kept with me. Our dad had made it for her on their eleventh birthday and she never took it off. Whenever Kit needed advice, some hope, or just a little company, the little bird would fly up to her ear and hum a song or quote a book or simply give a _word of wisdom_. When Kit died, it was given to Taka but he was always uncomfortable wearing it so he passed it on to me. _I_ never took it off.

"Hey Taka..." I started to ask him where the brothers were but trailed off, peering around the screen door that broke up the sections and finding myself face to face with a fire. My brother too, was feeling the heat and finally realizing that the back of the room was in flames.

"Run!" Taka screamed.

"How could we have not noticed?" I yelled as we sprinted towards the exit with hundreds of others. It felt amazing to be running again but I couldn't enjoy the moment. We burst outside and I saw Hiro and Tadashi running towards the school, stopping to ask one woman if she was alright. Hiro grabbed his brothers arm and yelled,

"Tadashi no!" and Tadashi answered but I couldn't catch it over the roar of the flames. I ran away from the building and towards the brothers but Tadashi ran past us, causing Taka to turn.

"Tadashi, what are you doing?" he yelled.

"Callaghan's still in there!" he yelled, his cap flying off of his head. I tried wildly to remember who Callaghan was. _Oh, _I thought, remembering the name. _He's the leader of the robotics program. He's Tadashi's Professor. _I watched in horror as Taka ran towards him. Hiro picked up his brother's fallen hat and tried to follow but it was too late.

"Tadashi," I said softly. "You can't risk this. You can't risk your life for someone who's already doomed," I fought the tears the I knew were coming and blinked ash out of my eyes. I hated to tell Tadashi that but I knew it was true. There was no way he would find Professor Callaghan in time.

"How can you say that?" he yelled at me. "How would you know anything about this anyway? It's not like you'd know what it's like to lose an idol. _Another _idol," his eyes glistened with tears and I realized that he had lost another mentor in his life. I stepped back, I knew he hadn't meant that as an insult but it still hurt. Like pouring lemon juice on an open wound.

"It's no use, you'll be killed," Taka tried to pull Tadashi away from the inferno, but the older boy broke free and ran to the doors. The building chose that terrible moment to explode.

**CLIFHANGER! **

**This had to be the one of the hardest chapter I've written, besides Kit's death. *Sobs* I knew this chapter was coming though, I couldn't just put it in the background because Tori was already at the showcase. I know, I know, I made her life terrible. But hey, a real author tortures his readers by making the lovable, stars of the story have horribly sad lives. I'M SORRY TORI!**

**I swear I'm not as bad as Suzanne Collins. (WHY DID YOU KILL ARES, WHYYYY?)**

**Over and out, Kimmy-cat**


	7. 6: Taka?

**I know, I know, I lied. I said I'd post last weekend but I didn't. Aaaanyway, I wanted to make up for that. But as you can see, I failed, as this is probably the shortest chapter I've written so far. So I promise I will write something awesome for you people in the near future, and if you have requests I will definitely consider them and almost definitely put them in my next chapter. **

**So once again, this chapter was thought up fast 'cause I felt bad, so I know it isn't my best writing. If you have anything to add to this chapter I will probably add to it because I'm very disappointed with myself right now. Anyhoo, happy readings, please review, and _any ideas are _**_**appreciated!**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

I woke to my face pressed against the bottom step of the entrance to the Institute. I looked around and for a moment all I could see was the flames. But then I could see Hiro struggling to his feet a few yards away, yelling his brother's name. _Tadashi._ He had run into the building, and Taka had been with him. I forced myself to stand up, to walk towards the scorching flames. Another death that I had been able to stop but didn't.

"Taka?" I croaked, and at that moment I hated the sound of my voice, rough like gravel, but weak as a sheet of rice paper, threatening to rip at any moment. "Taka!" I screamed his name, screamed like I had during the crash. Screamed like I had the _last_ time I had lost someone so close to me. "Takao!" I strained to hear any noises, any sign of life in the fire, but all I could hear was people screaming behind us and Hiro running towards me.

"Tori! Get back!" he yelled, but I didn't hear him. _I had to find my brother._ "Tori!" he grabbed my right arm and pulled me off of the step, not noticing or caring about the heated metal underneath my sleeve. I wrenched my arm out of his grip.

"I can't lose him too!" I sobbed, only then noticing the big hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "I can't let the fire take Taka too!" a look of confusion crossed Hiro's face, he didn't know about Kit.

"Tori I think the flames are-" I cut Hiro off.

"No! I can't let him die like the others did,"

"And I can't let you walk into that," Hiro said quietly, and only then did I realize that he was feeling the same loss that I was. His brother had gone back for the professor, Tadashi had mentioned something else but I couldn't place what he had said. I realized how selfish I was being. But I couldn't walk away without knowing my poor brothers fate.

"I'm sorry Hiro, but I can't live without knowing what happened to Taka," I pulled my wrecked hoodie up over my mouth, exposing the hot metal of my right arm, and walked towards the flame. This time, Hiro did not follow.

* * *

**:'( So sad... Why are all of these chapters so sad?**

**I hope I left everyone with a ton of questions! What happened to Taka? What will happen to Tori? WHAT ABOUT TADASHI?**

**Mwahahahahahahahaha! It will all (well, mostly) be revealed in the next chapter...**


	8. 7: To Wander

**Okay, okay, I lied again. I said I'd make another super long chapter to make up for my last ones, which were super cruddy. Well guess what, this little guy is better then nothing, so I'm saying: _You're welcome. _Plus I had a long weekend and I totally forgot what with MLK day and stuff, so...yeah. **

**I do not own anything. Like, literally, I'm not 18 yet so I don't own anything...**

**But what I mean is, I. Do. Not. Own. Big Hero 6. (However much I want to)**

**I _do_ however, own Tori, Taka, Kit, Kaede/Tori's mom(Hey, she needs a name too!), and their dad. Who isn't even in the story, but hey, I'm one of those people who takes any opportunity they can to own something.**

**Aaanyhoo, ON WITH THE STORY!**

I sat by Taka's hospital bed, drowning in the knowing. The knowing that Taka had survived but Tadashi hadn't. The knowing that Taka was in a coma and hadn't been in full consciousness in a whole week. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _I can't think like this._ I thought to myself. I looked over at my mum who was sitting on the other side of the bed, still and silent. "Hey mum," I started cautiously. I knew how hard this was for her, losing her parents to a lightning-strike fire when she was seventeen. Losing her husband to a fire right after the twins turned fifteen, losing Kit to the fire after the crash. And now almost losing her only son to a _fire_, once again. Not for the first time, I worried that mum's or my fate would tie into flames. But I knew that I had to be strong for mum, I knew that she had always been emotional and unstable. The loss of _four_ people very close to her had bent her close to the breaking point and I knew that if we lost Taka she _would _break. I pushed the horrible thoughts out of my mind and said, "I'm going to go for a walk okay? Gotta get some air," mum nodded numbly and I walked out of the room.

I had no real destination in mind so as I wandered down the street, I blanked out and let my mind take me to where I wanted to be. And that was with Hiro. I thought about the poor kid, how he must be feeling. I bet he was mad at me, so a part of me really didn't want to go to his Aunt Cass's shop but at the same time, I knew how he felt and wanted him to know that I was there for him. After Kit died, I blamed myself, I hated myself, I fell into a depression. I wouldn't talk to anyone, I didn't eat frequently enough, I wasted down into nothing until I was reborn. I was reborn as a new person. I finally accepted my sister's death and, instead of crying that her life was too short, I celebrated the good parts of her life. The enjoyable parts. And I wanted Hiro to understand what I did after a year of silence. I haven't fully recovered yet. But that's mostly because I got a slow start. I shook myself back to the present and, to my surprise, found myself in front of Aunt Cass's shop. I didn't want to talk to Hiro, didn't want to feel that pain. But at the same time, I felt drawn to him, knew that he had felt the same pain that I had. Well, kind of. "Well, I guess it's worth a shot," I said to myself, pushing the door open.

**I know this was another really sad chapter :(**

**But I promise there is a lot less depressing-ness and more Hiro+Tori in the coming chapters!**

**Please review! I'm considering continuing my fanfics about Percy Jackson. If anyone here has read 'I don't know' or 'I love you guys' please give me your opinion on those. They were my first fanfics :)**

**And if you haven't read them then I suggest those to you, however cruddy they may be.**

**-Kimmy-cat**


	9. Smile :)

**So I just realized that I meant to post chapter 6 like, two weeks ago but never did so I just posted ****_two _****new chapters! Lucky you!**

**I will try to keep better track of my writing and when I post from now on 'cause I ****_do_**** realize that I totally left you guys hanging there. **

**But hey, it takes professional authors years to publish a new book, I can do this right?**

**But since I totally blanked, this not-chapter is a...**

**HAPPY FACEEEEE**

**:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) :) :) :)****:) :) :) **

**Baymax says: Happy faces are good for you health. :)**


	10. 8: Don't Cry

**Me: Hey readers! I'm still alive!**

**You peeps: Omg Kimmy! I thought you were eaten by Fluffy!**

**For those of you who don't know who Fluffy is, he's the three-headed dog from Harry Potter. If you haven't read Harry Potter or don't remember Fluffy, SHAME ON YOU!**

**Okay, back to the topic at hand: I'M FINALLY POSTING AGAIN! YAYYYYYY! So I'll _probably_ be ****posting more frequently now but, no promises. And I haven't been very good at posting frequently since like, October soooooo...**

**Anyway, I've finally got this great chapter that's like all Hiro and Tori fluff so, ENJOY!**

**Spoiler alert: I totally ship Hiro and Tori! 3333**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

When I reached the top of the stairs Hiro's door was open. I knocked quietly anyway, letting him know that I was there. His Aunt Cass had said that he hadn't been downstairs since the memorial and he hadn't talked to anybody at all. I walked into his room. He was lying on his stomach, flipping through a comic book, his brother's cap by his side. That image was heartbreaking, seeing a person trying to get over a death seems like it would be a good thing but, depending on what they do to get over it, it sometimes hurts even more. Hiro was like me, he was silenced by sadness and while on the outside it looked like he had moved on, on the inside he was falling apart even more. "It's fine Aunt Cass, I'll go outside later," he mumbled, not looking up. I found this a bit funny but the optimist in me was not as strong as the sorrow. I silently walked over and sat on the bed beside him.

"Hey Hiro," I said so quietly that for a second I thought he hadn't heard me.

"Tori! What are you doing here?" he yelped, finally looking up. I looked down.

"Nice to see you too, Hiro," he looked surprised, then guilty.

"I'm sorry, I just...I haven't been myself lately," he mumbled, looking ashamed.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to be sarcastic. I just came to say that I've got your back. If you want me to leave I'll just go," I stood up and walked towards the door.

"No, don't go!" I heard as Hiro leaped from his bed behind me. "I don't want you to go," he said, my heart skipped a beat as he touched my shoulder softly. We sat back down on his bed and he became very interested in his hands.

"I know how you feel," I said after a minute, finally looking over at him.

"How? Taka survived. In a coma is different from dead!" he glared at me. _Congratulations, Tori. You've succeeded in doing what you were trying to avoid: him being mad at you. _Sarcasm rang in my head. But I kept my calm. I had been in the same state as Hiro before, and I knew that he thought it would help to get into an argument, to fight. It doesn't, I know.

"It has nothing to do with that," I whispered, looking down. "Remember how I told you about the crash?" Hiro nodded, his outburst of anger slowly fading. Leaving as quickly as it had come. "I had a sister, Kitsune, and she was killed in that crash. It wasn't the crash that killed her though, it was the fire that followed. You know how I live with my mum?" Hiro nodded again. I wanted to stop, to stop revealing these painful memories, but I couldn't stop, I couldn't keep the words from gushing out of my mouth. "Well that's because my dad was killed in a freak fire at his office when I was nine. After later investigation, the police found out that it was arson. You know how my mum is a little...off?" Hiro nodded a third time. I was almost yelling now, anxious to drop this heavy weight off of my shoulders. "That's because her parents were killed in a fire after a lightning strike when she was seventeen. I know what it's like, to lose someone so close to you, especially to a fire. I understand how you feel, Hiro,"

"All this, your grandparents, your mum, your dad, your sister, and now your brother. Don't you ever worry that _you_ could be…" his voice cracked, and I realized that he was crying. It finally occurred to me that Hiro was just like me, a prodigy who thought he would always be alone. But now, we had each other, we were so similar. But at the same time so different. That's what finally changed me. What finally made me bond with this boy genius.

"Oh Hiro," I said, feeling my own burning tears against my eyelids. Now I had said too much. "I worry constantly. But I can't show it. I have to be strong for everyone else around me," I felt the urge to hug him, to make sure he knew I was here if he needed me. I settled with resting my left hand on his shoulder, my real, flesh-and-bone hand, willing for all the hope and joy and happiness I had ever felt to flow into him. His presence made me feel strong, and I immediately knew that Hiro was the answer to my problems. Hiro could make me…_me_ again.

"Did you hear?" Hiro asked me, and I looked up. "They never actually found Tadashi's body," I nodded, urging him to go on. He sighed and said, "I know it's kind of a stupid question but…do you think it's a bad thing to hope? I mean, the whole freaking building exploded, there was fire everywhere. But I still feel…" he trailed off, looking at me for help.

"Hope is never _really _a bad thing," I said, remembering the twenty minutes of waiting. Twenty whole minutes of hoping that the doctors would say Kit was fine. "Sometimes it takes over your mind and clouds out reality, but it is never truly _bad_,"

"I really miss him,"

"Certain pieces fit," I agreed with him. "I'm still hoping," when he smiled at me, I swear, I could feel my heart melting. His eyes sparkled, sadness and hope building up the most perfect mix of golden brown I had ever seen. I couldn't deny it any longer, I had a _huge _crush on Hiro Hamada. My phone chose to ruin the moment and ring, my mum's voice yelling at me to get back to the hospital that instant. I hung up and turned to Hiro. "Hiro, I have to-"

"Go back to the hospital," he said, and I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, your mum isn't exactly quiet," I smiled sadly.

"So, I'll come back tomorrow?" I said as I turned to the door.

"Yeah, uh, do you even know how to get back to the hospital?" the smile on my face disappeared but Hiro just laughed. "That's okay, I'll walk you," but even as he said this I could tell that he didn't really want to leave the comfort of his house. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, I shook my head at his offer.

"Oh, that's fine. Do you have a map or something though?" he grinned and walked over to his computer. After giving me _very_ detailed instructions, and a print-out, I said goodbye and thank you to Miss Cass and left the shop.

When I ran into the hospital room seven minutes later, I found Taka sitting up in bed, grinning like a maniac. I froze in the doorway then sprinted towards him, not caring what the doctors would say. Never before had I been so happy to see my brother.

**TAKA'S ALIVE! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN BUT STILL, _EXCITEDDDD!_ **

**Yes, I'm crazy...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! BYEEEEEEEEEE**

**-Kimmy-cat 3**


	11. 9: The Warehouse

**So, remember when I said i'd be posting more frequently? Yup, you peeps can probably see how well that worked out...**

**Anyway, long chappie here! Hope you enjoy!**

**I might post again in a couple of days, when I get back from ODS, because I'm gonna start another chapter now.**

**Thanks to ****Screeching Harmony, your advice is always helpful! Thanksssss! And also to Spiderbook101, thanks for the support, love your ideas!**

**Anyhoo, missed you peeps, hope you likey!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The next day I gave Taka and my mum a hug before asking, "So you guys will be back home by what time?"

"4:30 maybe?" Taka answered. Mum nodded.

"Okay, I'll be home by 4:30 then," I said as I walked out of the hospital room.

As I made my way towards Ms. Cass's shop I let my mind wander once again, thinking of Taka and Hiro and eventually letting memories of Kit and my dad into my mind. I know I shouldn't do this, but a part of me knew that if I didn't open myself up now while I had the courage, then I probably never would. I look up to Hiro, I want to be brave like him. So as I walked down the street on that sunny September day, I thought mostly about my dad. I hadn't let myself think of him for almost four years and it was comforting to let his face appear in my mind. My photographic memory often came to my advantage at times like these when I wanted to see someone's face clearly. I was nearly smiling when I walked up to the door of Ms. Cass's shop, until a walking marshmallow almost killed me with the door. It whacked my in the head and I toppled over backwards. I resisted the urge to howl in pain and satisfied myself with just an "Ahh…" reaching up to prod the growing lump on my forehead. The marshmallow looked down at me.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," he said in a robotic voice. I scrambled to my feet and looked up at him. He was holding a petri dish with one of Hiro's microbots in it. The bot zipping around the container wildly. As far as I could tell the bot was trying to get somewhere, and fast.

"Uhh…" I said, my voice caught in my throat.

"I heard a sound of distress, what seems to be the trouble?"

"A SOUND OF-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath, it was pointless to scream at this robot. "I'm fine, _Marshmallow-bot_. Please just let me in," I said, trying to hide the annoyed tone in my voice.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Maybe two or three? I'm fine okay?" he leaned towards me.

"Does it hurt when I touch-" I jumped back as his hand approached my forehead.

"I'm okay! Don't touch, please,"

"Okay, I will scan you for injuries,"

"Why…?"

"Scan complete,"

"How…?"

"You may have slight bruising on your forehead and-"

"Marsh- Baymax, whoever you are, I'm fine, can you please stop-" I turned as I heard muffled voices behind me. Hiro looked agitated and his aunt was hugging him, I almost laughed. But when I turned back to Baymax he had already left and was halfway down the street. I looked back towards Hiro who had finally noticed me.

"Should I follow him?" I mouthed. I got a nod as a response, then I turned down the street to follow 'Mr. Marshmallow'.

* * *

"Woah, where'd he go?" I asked Hiro as we ran down the street, spinning to see around me.

"Ugh, I wish I could've snuck out," Hiro whined, he too spinning in a circle. I spotted Baymax on a trolley.

"There!" I yelped as I saw the trolley roll past. "Let's go!" But when we finally caught up with the trolley Baymax had already moved on. We ended up spending half an hour chasing Baymax around the city, losing him twice, almost getting creamed by a car once. When Hiro and I finally caught Baymax he was standing in front of an old warehouse, the microbot flipping out in the petri dish.

"Baymax! Are you crazy?!" Hiro gasped, running out of the alley and yelling at Baymax.

"Most likely," I muttered, but Hiro shushed me.

"I have found where your tiny robot wants to go," Baymax answered, not noticing Hiro's annoyed tone. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"So babybot-" I started, but Hiro cut me off.

"Microbot," he corrected me.

"Same thing," I answered. "Anyway, _microbot_ led us to this shed…why?" I asked.

"I told Baymax, it's broken. But he's stubborn," he shrugged.

"Wait, Hiro look," I said pointing to the microbot. "You sure it's broken?" Hiro grabbed the container from Baymax and turned it a couple of times. Each time it pointed back to the warehouse door.

"Woah,"

"Do you think maybe…"

"But there's no way in," Hiro complained, pulling at a chain with a big padlock on it. "It's locked," Baymax pointed up.

"There is a window…" he said.

* * *

"Agh, Baymax!" Hiro yelped when Baymax surprised him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he hissed and Baymax raised his bloated hands.

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators," he said, rubbing them together. "Clear!"

"NO! S-st-stop!" Hiro yelped, jumping backwards. "It's just an expression,"

I ran my hand through the barrels of microbots. "Wow. There's really a lot of them, huh?"

"I wonder who's making them…" Hiro wondered aloud, picking up one of the bots.

"Yeah, I- OW!" One of the microbots shot up in the air and hit me right where the door had hit me earlier. "Ow," I moaned.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hiro asked me, turning my shoulders so I was facing him. "Tori! There's a huge lump on your forehead!" he yelped.

"Yeah, Baymax-the-marshmallow hit me with the door," I glared at Baymax but stopped as we heard a shuffling sound from the other side of the warehouse.

"What…?" he started. I shrugged.

"Probably some creepy masked villain who's trying to conquer the city," I said jokingly. Just as I said that, the microbots in the back of the room rose up out of the barrels and swarmed towards us. I saw a man in a mask riding them. "I take it back, I was joking!" I moaned as a huge wall of microbots rose up in front of us.

"Run, Tori, run!" Hiro screamed, and he and I started sprinting towards the doors. I turned to see Baymax waddling along at -10 miles and hour.

"Hiro, wait!" I yelled, pointing to Baymax.

"Oh, c'mon," he moaned running back and grabbing Baymax's hand. "Baymax, RUN!"

"I am not fast," Baymax said calmly.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Hiro yelled.

"Way to state the obvious, big guy," I said rolling my green eyes.

"What does this guy want?" Hiro panted. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he's not after our lunch money," I gasped, pulling Hiro towards me and out of the microbot's line of fire.

"I was under the impression you didn't have a sense of humor, Tori," Hiro said to me, ducking as another shot came over his head.

"Nice!" I complimented his save, holding my hand out for a fist bump.

"Really, Tori? Now of all times?" he sighed.

"Says the boy who just cracked a joke about my sense of humor," I said as we reached the doors. As Hiro banged and rattled them I realized that they had a lock on the other side.

"Oh no!" Hiro muttered, smashed his foot into the door a couple of times. I tried to help by slamming my right arm into the wooden doors but nothing was working.

"Crap," I said turning to Baymax as I pulled a piece of wood from between the joints on my arm. "Can you do something?" I asked him Hiro started ramming his shoulder into the wall and I was starting to think that if he kept this up he would dislocate it.

"C'mon, kick it down!" he whined to Baymax. Baymax tapped the door with his foot. "Then punch it!" he yelped frantically. Baymax bumped it softly with his fist. "Agh!" Hiro groaned.

"This isn't working!" I moaned as Hiro pushed Baymax between two large crates, grabbed my arm, and pulled me through after him. The masked villain tried to skewer me with micro bots but I leaped out of the way.

"We gotta go back to the window!" I said as we scrambled into a vent in the floor. We have to get to that window now! I thought frantically in my mind. I stumbled as a tentacle of microbots whacked my right foot while I climbed out of the vent. Stumbled, but didn't fall. For the first time in three years, I thanked the gods above that my right foot was robotic. I guess there's a first time for everything.

We ran over the vent as the microbots filled the vent under us. A panel shot up and we were sprawled out on a metal landing near the window we'd come in from. "Convenient," I shrugged as Hiro opened his mouth to warn me not to say anything.

**Like it? Like it? Yesssss?**

**Nice long chapter for ya! As Rick Riordan would say; 'because I love you guys'.**

**That's all I have to say/write for now. **

**Thank you so much for your continued support!**

**-Kimmy-cat :)**


	12. 10: The Police Aren't Helpful

**Me: Hey readers!**

**You peeps: Kimmy!**

**So I'm back! Miss me? I know I haven't posted in almost a month, but I've done worse right?**

**Most likely...**

**So this is chapter 10! I know it says chapter eleven, but look back to 8. Wasn't a chapter remember ;)**

**Hope all of youz enjoy my latest chapter.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Let's get out of here!" I said, turning for a second to check back at the microbots. Hiro tried to push Baymax through the window but his bulky, balloon-like form just wasn't fitting. I shoved my shoulder into his stomach, trying to push him through.

"Baymax, can't you deflate again?" Hiro groaned, trying to shove Baymax through the window with me. When we had come in through the window Baymax had deflated and slipped through. Even though he hadn't exactly been quiet while doing so, I wished he could do it now. I knew we only had limited time though.

"It'll take too long Hiro," I whimpered, turning to the approaching microbots. "I'll hold them off, you get out," I said, sounding more courageous than I felt.

"But Tori-" he started but I cut him off.

"Hiro, I'm not indestructible, but I'm more so than you," I said, holding up my robotic arm. "It's robot against robot now," Hiro nodded but didn't look convinced.

"Okay," he mumbled. "Be careful then," he went back to the tedious task of shoving Baymax through the window. I turned to face the approaching microbots, finally realizing that I didn't have a plan. _Stupid, stupid. _I heard Kit's voice say in my head. Kit was my hero, so I closed my eyes momentarily to think of what she would have done. WWKD? She may have cared about how she looked and how even her makeup was, but when it came to defending her 'kid sister' she went all out. The thing about Kit was that when she decided to be dangerous, she did it with style and she always thought everything through. When I wanted to be dangerous it was really explained better as 'stupidity'. I didn't plan, or even think about what I was going to do. Hiro was much more like Kit, in my opinion. Even when something went wrong, it seemed like he already had something planned out. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind of distracting thoughts.

"C'mon ya minibots," I sneered. "Let's dance," I clenched my right fist and as the tentacle drew closer, punched the end of it. A tremor went up my arm and the microbots scattered. I realized that I had been _way_ underusing my arm and now it was time for a change. I heard Hiro hollering behind me and knew that I had to finish this, even if it had just begun. I pulled back and hit them again, with more confidence than ever, but the microbots expected that. Another arm flew out and curled around the bottom of my jacket. All of my excitement faded and I smiled sheepishly. "Nice meeting you, and I hate to say this but, got to go!" I shrugged out of my faded, black and orange, Orioles jacket and jumped out of the window. "Aghh!" I yelled as I fell out of the window, turning myself so I would land on my right arm. _Wow, I really shoulda considered the consequence of falling two stories. _I thought, mentally slapping myself.

"Holy heck, Tori!" I heard Hiro yell as I slammed into a metal dumpster and rolled onto the ground. I groaned and sat up, trying to lift my right arm and finding it stuck. I looked at the wrecked metal and it reminded me of when I first lost my arm. I ran my hand down the rough surface sadly.

"Aw crap, how am I supposed to fix this?" I moaned, looking over the metal of my arm.

"C'mon we have to get out of here!" Hiro said before looking me over. "On second thought, let's catch our breath for a minute. Oh jeez, Tori are you alright?" Hiro gasped, kneeling down next to me and leaning around to look me in the eye.

"Huh?" I looked up from examining my arm to find myself face to face with Hiro. My heart fluttered from having him so close to me and I looked away sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just hope I can fix my arm quick," I shrugged.

"And you're not at all worried that you're leg is swelling and there's a cut on your face?" he asked me, his tone sounding very concerned, and I finally realized the sting on my face and knee. I reached up and touched my cheek gingerly while looking down at the my already-swollen right knee.

"Oh, uh…" I winced and my cheek started throbbing. Okay, _now_ I was worried. "Yeah, maybe a _bit_ worried," I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a lot to explain to mum and Taka.

"C'mon," Hiro rose and offered me his hand. I took it gratefully and stood next to him. My leg trembled and I noticed that it maybe ever so possibly needed medical attention. Bleh, doctors. I'd spent enough time in hospitals for one, no, _two_ lifetimes.

"Oh crap, my brother's gonna ask questions," I moaned, touching my leg gingerly. Baymax walked over to do his 'healthcare robot' magic. He scanned me and informed me that my leg was swollen and I thanked him for stating the obvious.

"Uh, what should we do?" Hiro asked me.

"We could tell the police about the crazy, masked man in the old, abandoned warehouse?" I shrugged, taking a step forward and almost crumpling to the ground.

"Oh my god Tori, are you okay?" Hiro yelped, once again bending over to see my face.

"I'm fine," I lied, but I was done being the weak one. "Let's just get this over with," I grumbled, forcing myself to my feet, trying not to wince at the sharp pain in my knee.

* * *

"Alright, let me get this straight," drawled the police officer, and I pulled Hiro's hood farther over my face to conceal the cut. "A man in a kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots?" he asked us. I nodded but Hiro jumped in quickly.

"Microbots!" he corrected, and the policeman sighed. There's a difference between being an actual genius and accidentally memorizing everything you've ever seen. This is why I hate having photographic memory. You can't even be _smart_ naturally...

"Microbots," he answered, typing something into his computer. Baymax had done miracles to my leg and face and Hiro had lent me his navy blue hoodie to cover up my arm because I had lost my jacket back at the warehouse. I glanced up at Hiro who was shoving the petri dish with the microbot in it towards the police officer.

"Yeah! He was controlling them telepathically, with a neuro-cranial transmitter," he said, the words gushing out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"So Mr. Kabuki was using _ESP_ to attack you, your girlfriend, and…balloon man," he confirmed boredly. I muttered,

"I'm not his girlfriend," under my breath but I wasn't sure if he got it or not. Baymax delicately grabbed a piece of tape with his balloon-like fingers and inflated his left arm. Three little holes popped open and squeaking sounds came out as the air rushed through the holes. I sighed as he covered up all three and moved on to his right arm. The officer pushed the tape in his direction, a bored look still on his face, like he didn't want to hear our story. He probably didn't.

"Did you file a report when your flying robots were stolen?"

"No!" Hiro said, running his hands through his hair. "I thought they were all destroyed!" he waved his hands around frantically. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Baymax and Tori were there too!"

"He's right," I said softly. "We were attacked by a madman in a mask. However it may seem, Hiro is not mentally ill," Hiro shoved me.

"So not funny, Tori. Baymax, you tell him!"

"Yes officer!" Baymax raised his finger. "He is telling the tru…" he trailed off, bending over while he did so. Hiro's eyes widened,

"Hey. W-what's wrong?" he asked Baymax.

"Low battery…" Baymax stuttered, his voice getting lower and lower and his finger drooping as he bent over more. The officer raised an eyebrow, as Baymax swayed and blinked his robotic eyes.

"Woah, woah. Try to keep it together buddy," Hiro said nervously. Baymax raised his hand.

"I'm okay. Your personal- Baymax-" he drawled, slumping over onto Hiro. The officer sighed and turned his chair in the other direction.

"Kid, how about we call your parents and get them down here,"

"What?!" Hiro struggled under Baymax's bulky form.

"Hiro we should really go," I whispered and he nodded, half carrying Baymax out of the police department. He dragged him outside and turned to face him.

"We've got to get you home to your charging station! Can you walk?"

"I will scan you now! Scan complete!" Baymax said, his speech slurred. Then he plopped down on the steps. "Healthcare…"

"Wow…" I muttered as Baymax blinked confusedly. "I'll help you get him home but then I have to go okay Hiro?" I said, trying not to laugh at Baymax.

"Okay," Hiro nodded.

**Good?**

**Hope y'all like it!**

**This is all I got for ya today but hopefully I'll be able to post next weekend at the latest.**

**No promises though.**

**I love all youz who reviewed! It helps so much!**

**-Kimmy-cat :3**


	13. 11: Friends

**I'm sorry, okay?**

**Yes, I know. I still haven't finished this story and I promised and all that. I have no good excuse, I just haven't been on this site for ages.**

**I'll try to finish this story without huge four-month gaps from now on, but I suck at keeping promises(obviously), so it might be a while. I'm so sorry :(**

**Anyway, let's try to finish this soon! I'll try harder!**

"I'm sorry, okay?" I said to Taka. "I didn't know I'd stay that late," Taka frowned but didn't say anything. I knew he thought I was lying about being at school all day but he didn't say anything so for now I was off the hook.

"Okay," Taka said, looking really tired in the dim light. It wasn't that late but he had had a long day. "I just… I worry," he said quietly, and I understood exactly what he meant.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything once-" my phone buzzed in my pocket, interrupting me. I looked down at the bright screen and saw a message from Baymax. It was sent to four other people that I didn't know but I knew it must be important. "Um, this is kinda- I really gotta- So…" I ran out of my room, grabbing a gray jacket and slipping into my black vans at the door.

"Hey!" Taka yelled as I sprinted towards Cass's shop. "You're gonna owe me one heck of an explanation when you get home, Tori!" he hollered after me. I turned and saluted him but didn't stop.

"So who's _Tori Nakamura_?" a girl with purple highlights in her black hair asked as I stumbled into the shop. I recognized her as one of Tadashi's friends and I straightened up and tiptoed towards the group of four. The girl who had spoken, a taller girl with blonde hair who I also recognized, and two guys who were arguing about…a comic book?

"That's me," I said quietly, making the four of them turn so fast the tallest guy reached up to touch his neck. _Ouch, whiplash. _I thought.

"_You're_ Tori?" the shortest girl asked me, popping pink bubblegum in her mouth. "Isn't that a boy's name?" she raised an eyebrow as I rested on one hip.

"You're a college student, huh?" I said in the same cocky tone. "Shouldn't you be a bit taller?" the three behind her gasped and she approached me, but I didn't flinch. However much I wanted too.

"You've got spunk kid, how old are you?" she said grinning.

"Thirteen. And your name is?" I said, holding out my hand to shake.

"Gogo Tomago, nice to meet you Tori," and she introduced me to Wasabi, Honey-lemon and Fred.

* * *

"There!" I said, climbing over next to Gogo and Wasabi in the front seat and pointing out Hiro and Baymax by the docks.

"Sit down Tori," Honey-lemon and Wasabi said simultaneously. I glared and found my place once again between Fred and Honey.

"It's not like I'm gonna-" the van lurched and I fell into Honey. "I take it back, I probably would have fallen and broken my neck," I crossed my arms and slid down in the seat as we pulled into the dock, headlights flashing at Hiro and Baymax. The other four got out of the car as I struggled with my seatbelt. "God da- Oh," the seat belt clicked and I squirmed out of the car, just in time to hear Gogo speak.

"Why is he wearing carbon fiber underpants?" she asked, motioning to Baymax's weird, greenish, samurai armor. Hiro ran his hand through his hair and informed us that we shouldn't be here.

"Yeah, we know that, Hiro," I said, stepping around Wasabi. "And neither should you," he threw his hands in the air and turned to Baymax.

"Why did you call _Tori_?!" he hissed, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What's wrong with that?" I glared at him. He waved his hands around before answering,

"You're hurt," he insisted, pointing to my right hip, and then up to my cheek. I looked down, I had changed into a pair of gray skinny jeans that looked perfectly normal to me. The cut on my cheek hadn't been half as bad as I thought it was and now it was just a thin red line, curving from over my right cheekbone, and down to the side of my nose. I pulled my hood back.

"Pretty sure I'm fine though, but maybe Baymax should check that dent in my ego" I glared at Hiro. "But I'm sure you have better things to…" I trailed off, looking up to see microbots curling around a stacked train cars.

"Oh god," Wasabi took one look at the train car flying towards us and screamed like a banshee, whimpering until he realized that we weren't dead. Baymax lifted the car over our heads as the six of us scrambled to the van.

"Get us out of here, Wasabi!" I yelled, scooting forward and leaning in behind Hiro, who was sitting between Gogo and Wasabi in the front.

"Sit down Tori," this time Gogo and Fred said it alongside Wasabi and Honey. I huffed and collapsed back into the seat behind me.

"And so begins a car chase," I muttered as Baymax's butt poked through the top of the car and Wasabi screeched away from the docs, the masked-man in close pursuit.

**Hope ya'll liked it, there's more coming.**

**I'll see if I can post again in the next week, and bug me if I don't. Thanks for all your support and be sure to check out my faithful followers Veesh the Frog and spiderbook101, they're the best! Love you all!**

**See you on the flip side.**

**-Kimmy**


	14. 12: My House

**Y'all: OMG Kimmy, you're posting again without a 6-month break!**

**Me: I know, I'm so proud of me!**

**Shoutout to anyone who followed/favorited. Also, thanks so much to Zexalloverforever39 for being my first reviewer in literal months! And to all you sweeties who've been with me from the start!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tori and Taka are mine, you can't have them. But besides them, I own nothing.**

**Hope you enjoy! And I hope I'm able to keep up the good habits!**

"We're not gonna make it! We're not gonna make it!" Wasabi shrieked from his spot behind Gogo. Hiro had moved himself into Gogo's seat while Gogo took the wheel. She wasn't the most amazing driver but we certainly moved faster. I took Wasabi's concern on something other than me as an invitation to lean into the front seat.

"We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it!" Honey shrieked from behind me. I looked at Hiro and realized that I was really close to him. I scooted back awkwardly as he whispered,

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes.

"Not your fault. Not the best time," I squealed as we burst from the tube of microbots we had been speed-driving through, and cheered as we landed safely on the dock. Well, safe until we drove off the edge and into the water.

"Oh no," Hiro moaned as the van slowly filled with water. I wriggled in the water and took a deep breath as the van completely filled up. By the time it hit the bottom my ears were popping and I was squirming to get out of the car. But when I saw Hiro struggling with is seatbelt I kicked down to his side. I started to say, 'Here, let me try.' until I realized that we were under water. So I moved his hand out of the way, my heart fluttering as I unlatched his seatbelt and looked away. I saw Baymax's armor hitting the sand and Hiro looked at me. He grabbed my arm and we pushed out of the car with the rest of our 'destruction team'. I pulled myself up next to Hiro, latching on to Baymax, who floated towards the surface.

"Thanks," Hiro told me when we could breath again, ignoring Baymax's suggestions to get somewhere warm. He looked down at his arm and I did the same, realizing for the first time that my fingers were still curled around his forearm. I blushed and uncurled my fingers, my right hand creaking from the water. Instead of looking away Hiro grabbed my hand and inspected it.

"I can do something about that so it won't rust," he offered as we pulled ourselves back onto the dock. Wasabi pulled me out when I couldn't pull myself up with one arm. We walked, shivering down the street, Fred leading us somewhere.

"Party's up there," Hiro told me when I fell back. "Why are you way back here?"

"Dunno," I shrugged, noticing that my right foot's joint was starting to stick.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked me, starting to bend down. I jumped away and instead, rolled my ankle so the metal creaked. "Oh," he kept apologizing until I shushed him, telling him that he couldn't have known and I didn't care anyway. We kept walking when the other five stopped and I would have slammed into Gogo if Hiro hadn't grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. I saw him open his mouth to apologize again but was cut off as his mouth fell open. I turned to see Fred walking up to the door of a mansion.

"Fred," Gogo hissed. "You can't just walk up to a rich person's house randomly,"

"Oh yeah, sorry," he shrugged. "This is _mi casa_. That's French for front door," I frowned.

"It really isn't," Honey said quietly.

"Honey's right," I said, racking my brain to remember the Spanish that Kit had tried to teach me. "It's _my house_ in Spanish you dumm…" I trailed off, wondering if maybe Fred had meant to say 'my house'. Just then a man in a suit opened the door and my jaw dropped at his words.

"Welcome home, _Lord Frederick,_"

* * *

I looked around the huge house in awe, not knowing how someone could live in a place like this. I thought of the different places I'd lived in, and laughed quietly to myself as I realized that all of the places I'd lived in wouldn't compare to Fred's home. "What's so funny?" Gogo asked me, making me jump.

"Oh you know, just thinking," I grinned. "All of the apartments I've lived in combined wouldn't be half as big as this place. I bet Kit would lo-" I stopped, realizing what I had just said.

"Who's Kit?" Gogo asked me, her voice so casual and normal it hurt to hear Kit's name said like that. I couldn't blame Gogo though, she couldn't have known I had a sister.

"I… She…" I tried for a way to explain what had happened, but I couldn't get it out. Somehow, it had been different when I told Hiro, I had felt more comfortable. Here, I was talking to a girl I had known for barely more than an hour. Gogo's expression changed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so nosy," she said softly, seeming to notice my discomfort. I closed my eyes and whispered her an answer.

"She was my sister. She died in the same car crash I lost my arm in," her eyes widened and she stopped walking.

"I'm so sorry. Do you think about her often?" she asked me, her voiced hushed. I nodded, not knowing where this was going. Apparently she didn't either because she frowned and started walking again. She settled with,

"I guess I need to get to know you, Tori," I nodded.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," I said.

"Ditto to that," she nodded.

"You can ask questions," I told her. "We can play a game where anything either of us asks, we have to answer honestly. and no chickening out," Gogo nodded vigorously and started thinking but I regretted my choice as soon as she asked her first question.

"So what does your mom do?"

"She runs an art store and and gallery. She sells her art too," _Easy questions_.

"Do I ask another one or is it your turn?" she asked me. I thought for a second then decided.

"My turn. What are your real names?" Gogo looked like she was about to crack up.

"Okay, okay. Honey is Gene, Wasabi is Dame, Fred is Fred, I'm Jamie. Nice to meet you," she held out her hand, and I shook it.

"I think I'll stick to the nicknames, they suit you," she nodded.

"Okay, my turn. What does your dad do?" I looked away, not knowing what to say.

"He's not around much," I muttered, my voice cracking anyway. I cleared my throat, not wanting to see the look on Gogo's face. I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't tell Gogo about the fires. I trusted her, but it was still too soon.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Tori." she said, and I fought to hide my annoyance. When someone close to you is away, or dies, do you really want people to say they're sorry? First of all, it probably had nothing to do with them, so why would they be sorry? And second, it's a lame response. Something like, 'they seem nice, I wish I could meet them,' would be much more appreciated.

"Maybe we should pause the game for now," I said, jogging to catch up with the other three. Gogo nodded and ran after me, the two of us ducking into the weirdest room I had ever seen.

**Yayyyy! That was chapter 12 y'all! Hope you liked it, and catch you on the flip side!**

**-Kimmy**


	15. 13: I'm Not A Kid

**Props to all y'all who are doing NaNoWriMo! If you're doing NaNo, tell me! I want to know what you're novels are about! I'm doing it too!**

**So many exclamation marks OMG!**

**K, moving on. I'm trying to post more frequently(obviously) but just so you all know, I'll probably move pretty fast these last few chapters.**

I tuned out the others talking and walked around the room, inspecting the bits and bobs that Fred had collected. I looked around but, still feeling awkward around the other five (or six, counting Baymax), finally thought of a good excuse to get away for a bit.

"Hey Fred, where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the main hall out there, then turn left when you see a picture of a bald guy with bad teeth," he instructed, sending me off with so little knowledge of his house, I was sure I would get lost. I eventually found the bathroom, but took my time to explore instead. When I found Fred's room again, I heard my name and stopped in the doorway.

"…but Tori's so young, how do you think she's going to take this?" Wasabi's voice said.

"She's no more than a year younger then me," Hiro answered. "And she's tougher than you might expect," I smiled when I realized he was standing up for me.

"But Hiro," I could tell this was Honey-lemon by the way she rolled the _R_ in his name. "She's different. Not only is she younger, she's smaller, more sensitive, what would she do?" my eyes burned, but I resisted the urge to burst into the room, saying that I wasn't a baby.

"She's a fighter," Gogo insisted, and my frown disappeared immediately. At least I had _two_ people standing up for me now. I wondered what Fred and Baymax would say.

"She's cool," I heard Fred's voice. "She kinda creeps me out though," I felt tears again but held them back, I also caught a glimpse of a gloved hand and grinned once again at how amazing Gogo could be.

"Tori is in fragile condition. She has suffered loss, trauma, and bodily harm," I heard Baymax say. _How much does this robot know about me? _I thought suspiciously. I expected them to move on, but they remained creepily silent.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Wasabi asked, I hoped Hiro wouldn't say anything.

"She's…been through hard times," Hiro answered, and I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding. "She's still just as strong as the rest of us," I nodded from my hiding spot behind the door but as soon as I did I considered it. _Was I _really _just as strong as any of them?_

"I guess that's not really what we're getting at," Honey said, her voice soft. "It's that…she's just a kid," that's what got me. I swung the door open and burst inside. Then, my voice low, I said,

"I'm _not_ a kid,"

* * *

"I'll scan the whole city at the same time. I just have to upgrade Baymax's sensor," Hiro said, fiddling with one of Fred's action figures. "Actually…if we're gonna catch this guy, we need to upgrade all of you," he motioned to us.

"Upgrade who now?" Wasabi asked. I looked over at him from my perch on the edge of the bench, beside Gogo.

"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones," Baymax said, apparently agreeing with Hiro. Hiro grinned and patted Baymax's stomach.

"Oh," Fred said happily. "Okay, I like where this is heading," Fred drummed his fists on his knees.

"But…we can't go against this guy! We're nerds!" Wasabi protested.

"Hiro, we want to help but we're just…us," Honey said, and Hiro shook his head.

"No," he said, turning to stand on the couch. "You can be _way_ more," Gogo stepped up first.

"Tadashi Hamada was our best friend," she said. "We're in," the other three turned with her. I stood beside Hiro.

"For Tadashi," I said, looking at Hiro. "For Kit," Gogo nodded to me, smiling slightly. "It's time we fought back," Fred nodded vigorously.

"Oh can you feel it? You guys, do you feel this?," he said. "Our origin story begins. We're gonna be superheroes!" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

On our first day we designed and built all of our gear and suits. I watched as Gogo's yellow suit, electromagnetic suspended wheels and all, came together. Honey's little box of horrors, Wasabi's laser hands. I even got my arm enhanced and battle-ready. We eventually came to the theory that the neuro-transmitter was in the mask. If we got to the mask, boom, that guy was screwed. When we tried our gear on and gave them some test runs I finally saw Fred's suit. It shot fire. Real fire, from a hole in the middle of it. I backed away as Fred popped open the suit and grinned at Gogo. "Pretty slick, huh?" she rolled her eyes.

"Comic nerd," she muttered. He turned to Honey.

"You got what you wanted," she offered.

"Mine's cooler, no offense," Wasabi insisted. Fred looked over at me as Hiro walked over.

"What do you think Tori?" I shook my head.

"It shoots fire," I said simply, and Gogo walked up to me.

"Tori, what's wrong?"

"It shoots fire," I repeated. I heard Hiro gasp.

"Oh my god, Tori I'm so sorry!" he moved to stand next to me. "I can still change it. Do you want me to do that?" he whispered in my ear. I pulled myself back to reality, it was time to get over my fear and hatred of fire.

"No. It's time to move on," I said, my voice low. Hiro grinned.

"I meant it when I said you were just as strong as the rest of us,"

**Let's see if I can keep this up every day and do 1,000 words on NaNo!**

**See you on the flip side!**

**-Kimmy**


	16. 14: First Flight

**Heyyyy! I've got a nice good-sized chapter here for y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Except for Tori and Taka, they're my children, back off.**

**Shoutout to anyone who did NaNoWriMo, I'd love to know what your stories were about so if you wanna give me a short summary in the reviews... ;)**

* * *

We all tried out our new gear, and did some practice before taking a break to talk. I loved my new 'toys'. Hiro and I had made enhancements to my arm so that it was able to shoot ice in a crossbow-like shape that was attached to my arm. I also had wings that could extend on my back and thrusters in my boots, though I hadn't tried those out yet. Black armour, a kevlar jacket underneath and a winged helmet. Overall, I was pretty happy with how I looked.

"I wish Tadashi could see us now!" Gogo said happily, spinning a disc around her finger. Then her expression went dark and the disc fell to the ground. "Yeah…" I looked down, I hadn't known Tadashi for more than a day and I felt awkward every time we talked about him in the team.

"He would be so proud of you Hiro," Honey whispered. "He would be proud of all of you," she said this softly, as if touching a piece of thin ice. She tread on the dangerous ground slowly and I heard a certain tone in her voice that reminded me of something. Mum and dad had always been so close. Loved each other like they were still young and carefree. I recognized the tone in Honey's voice, the same as mum's had been right after dad died. I may have only been nine years old but I was smart. Smart enough to know that mum truly loved dad, and recognizing this tone in Honey-lemon's voice as she talked about Tadashi hurt my heart in a way I couldn't understand. I set a hand on her shoulder and whispered, voice low so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Did he love you too?" I asked her. She looked up at me, a look of surprise plastered across her face. But then she nodded, the movement so small I almost missed it.

* * *

"Okay, Tori, you got this," Hiro encouraged me. I nodded and let him take my arms. I clicked the switch on my wrist that turned on the thrusters in my boots. And while the others watched the sunset and laughed about Baymax's suit, I rose into the air, Hiro holding me at the elbows. "Wings?" he asked me, and I let the metal frame on my back do it's 'magic' until big metal wings had expanded on my back. I touched the chip that hid beneath my hair.

"Let's do this," I said. Hiro smiled and I imagined my wings flapping. They flapped. "It works," I grinned. I flapped them a bit more, then let the thrusters lift me up into the air. I leveled out till I was flying, horizontally, over Hiro's head. I looked around, gauging whether or not I could fly and not hit anything. Hiro extended his arms until I looked straight down on him.

"I'm gonna let go," he said. My wings flapped more, causing Hiro to hold my arms tighter to keep me down. I was about to ask him when he was going to let go when he released my arms and I shot up into the sky. I looked down at Hiro who got smaller and smaller by the second. I was speechless. I had no words to explain what I was seeing. Not that anyone was there to hear what I had to say.

"Wow…" I breathed, I stopped going up and just hung there in the clouds, taking it all in. But I had wings now, I was going to use them. I dove towards the ground, fast as a bullet until I could see Hiro again and I leveled out, cheering as I did so. I flew around a bit until it started getting actually dark. Then I flew closer to the ground and realized I didn't know how to land. "Crap," I muttered, flapping hard to slow myself down, but still landing ungracefully in the courtyard.

"We're gonna have to work on your landings," Hiro laughed as I heaved myself to my feet and brushed myself off.

"Gee, thanks," I grumbled.

"How was it?" Gogo asked.

"Amazing," I sighed, then realized we were the only three out there. "Where'd the others go?"

"Inside," Hiro said. "C'mon let's go,"

* * *

"Wow," I said as we flew over the bay towards the island. Hiro and the girls were on Baymax's back, Fred pretending to be superman in Baymax's left arm, Wasabi clinging to his right.

"Yeah," Gogo agreed. "Killer view," she said.

"Hm, if I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this,"

"But…?" I laughed.

"But, I'm terrified of heights! So I don't love it," the rest of us laughed as Wasabi scrambled to keep hold of Baymax's arm.

"Relax Wasabi," Honey said.

"Yeah, there's no way you'll fall," Hiro assured him. "Oh wait, unless you grab that part…"

"AAAHHH!" Wasabi screamed as his hand slipped, causing him to very nearly fall from Baymax's arm. I quickly flew down, helping him back up.

"I suggest you don't move," Fred laughed.

"Agreed," I giggled.

"Wow, Fred said something educated!" Wasabi mumbled.

"There's a first time for everything!" Honey said cheerfully. We laughed until we got close to the island.

"There!" Hiro said. "Baymax, take us in,"

"Awesome!" Fred said when we landed. "Our first landing together as a team!" I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, c'mon," Hiro whispered.

"Quarantine?" Wasabi asked. "Uh, do you people know what _quarantine _means?"

"Of course," I said. Baymax defined it for us.

"Oh, there's a skull face on this one," Wasabi pointed to a barrel. "A _skull face_!"

"Quiet," Hiro said. "He could be _anywhere_," we heard a stick crack and screamed.

"AAAHHH!" fire, ice, flying disks, and other things flew at the place the sound came from. When the smoke cleared, a pigeon stood in front of us, untouched by what we'd throw at it. It cooed once as if laughing at us and flew away.

"That was a bird," Fred said.

"Really? I thought it was an elephant," Gogo said sarcastically.

"Well, at least we know our gear works!" Honey said brightly.

* * *

**Well, we're getting somewhere... *wiggles eyebrows***

**Thanks to all of you faithful readers, and anyone new(haiiiiiii), it warms my heart to get reviews and see how many people are reading this story.**

**Review for more!**

**-Kimmy-cat**


	17. 15: Callaghan

**Happy New Year, everyone! (And any other holiday that you celebrate)**

**I'm sorry it's been a while, and I'm _really_ sorry about how fast the story is moving. But I'll try to get in a couple more good-sized chapters in before I finish. **

**Love you all, thank you for all the support!**

* * *

"B-but Tadashi," Hiro's voice quavered. "You just let him die," I looked at Gogo, and her eyes were shining with tears. I shook my head, I could see Honey shaking.

"Give me the mask, Hiro," Callaghan ordered.

"He went in there to save you!"

"That was his mistake!" Callaghan yelled. I spread my wings as Hiro stepped back, ready to give Callaghan a piece of my mind. Gogo touched my shoulder.

"Baymax," Hiro said, as Baymax landed behind him. "Destroy," Baymax seemed confused as he leaned down to talk to Hiro.

"My programming prevents me from injuring a human being," Baymax explained.

"Not anymore," Hiro took the green chip out of Baymax's chest and tossed it on the ground.

"Hiro, this is not what-" Baymax stopped as Hiro pushed back in the cip compartment, the only chip left inside the fighting database. I gasped.

"Do it, Baymax. Destroy him!" Hiro pointed to Callaghan, who backed up a step. Baymax shot his fist at the former professor, Gogo running down immediately afterwards, grabbing at Baymax's other arm.

"No!" she yelled. "Stop, Baymax!" Baymax shoved her off of his arm and I watched in horror as Gogo slammed into the wall. "Agh!" she moaned.

"Gogo!" I screamed, flying down and landing on Baymax's shoulder. Rapping on his helmet and yelling, "Baymax, what are you doing?! You have to stop this, now!" Baymax looked at me but his red eyes didn't even waver. He grabbed me and threw me into the wall, right above Gogo. I slid down the wall, half-conscious, falling into Gogo's arms.

"No! Stop! He's getting away!" Hiro yelled. I blinked, trying to see what was going on. Gogo helped me up and I could see Fred trying to pull Baymax away from Callaghan.

"Baymax!" Gogo yelled, she zipped towards him, Wasabi, Fred and I close behind. We tried to slow him down but Baymax just threw us off, one by one. It was not looking too good for us, until Honey pushed the nurse chip back into Baymax's system. He stopped fighting, blinked, and looked down at us.

"My health care protocol has been violated," Baymax said, waddling towards us. "I regret any distress I may have caused. I looked at the others, we were all breathing heavily, looking warily at the robot standing in front of us.

"It's okay, big guy," I said quietly as Hiro walked over.

"How could you do that?!" Hiro yelled. "I had him!"

"What you just did, we never signed up for," Wasabi said, his voice low and serious.

"We said we'd catch the guy," Gogo stepped up. "That's it,"

"I never should have let you help me!" Hiro said angrily. I stepped back, knowing that his words weren't pointed directly at me, even though it sure felt that way.

"Hiro…" I whispered.

"No!" he said, glaring at me. "They were right, you're not ready for this. You're just a kid," I stumbled backwards, his words feeling like punches.

"How could you say that?!" Honey said loudly, the closest to yelling I'd ever heard her. I felt my eyes burn but I held back my tears, knowing that they would just confirm that I was the weakling he said I was. It looked like Hiro was going to back down for a split second but he shook his head.

"Baymax, find Callaghan,"

"My enhanced scanner has been damaged," Baymax said after trying to use his scanner.

"Agh!" Hiro growled, walking around Baymax and climbing on his back. "Wings," he said.

"Hiro," Fred said. "This isn't part of the plan,"

"Fly," Hiro said to Baymax. The two of them flying off, leaving the rest of us on the island without any way to get back to the mainland.

* * *

I rocked back and forth on my bed, ignoring my brother pounding on the door. "Tori!" he yelled. "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?!" I shook my head, fully aware that he couldn't see me. But did I care? No.

"I don't want to talk about it," I finally said. Taka sighed and walked away. I heard my mum's voice from the living room.

"Taka, sweetie?" she called.

"Yeah, mum?" he answered.

"Do you think it would be good to call her friend over? Maybe Hiro would-" she stopped when I opened my bedroom door.

"Please don't," I whispered. "I'd be too tempted to hit him," we heard a knock at our apartment door. "Aw man," I muttered. "Speak of the devil," I walked back into my room, Taka exchanged a glance with mum before running in after me.

"Did you two fight about something?" I shook my head no. I could hear my mum talking to Hiro out in the main room or our apartment. "Did he say something he should probably regret?" I nodded and opened my mouth to explain, but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Tori?" Hiro's voice asked timidly from the other side of the door. "Tori, I'm really sorry,"

"Mooom! You let him in!" I moaned.

"Tori…" Hiro pleaded.

"No. You're right. Now go away," I answered. Hiro sighed and I suspected he was pacing in front of the door, listening to the sound of his footsteps.

"Tori, we're running out of time,"

"Heck yeah we are. If you don't get your butt out of our apartment I'm gonna have to make you," I growled. Taka set a hand on my shoulder but I ignored it.

"Tori, please," Hiro whispered. "We are quite literally running out of time and…we can't face him without you," I was quiet, not sure what to say. I walked up and opened the door to find Hiro standing there, his face slightly flushed and a red flash drive in his hand. He stepped forwards and hugged me. I just froze, unable to move away. Taka slipped out of the room to let us talk. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know. I am too," I answered quietly.

"I got angry, He just let Tadashi die and-"

"Hiro," I stopped him. "It's fine. Really," he nodded. I looked down at the flash drive and raised an eyebrow.

"This is what I was talking about a minute ago," he said, plugging the drive into my brother and I's shared laptop and showing me the footage. I grabbed my suit from behind my bed and pulled pulled it on. "The others are outside. We've got a destination in mind but we don't have very much time, as I said before. I'll fill you in on the way," we ran out of the house.

"Sorry, Taka! I'll tell you everything when I get back. I promise," I said. I squeezed Mum's hand.

"You _promised_ that _last time_!" he yelled back at me.


	18. 16: Rebuilt

**Heyyy y'all! I know, I know, I'm skipping around waaaaayyy too much, and I'm sorry. I meant to finish this by the end of 2015, but... you can see how that turned out...**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry this chapter's so short, but I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Love you all, thank you so much for the continued support!**

* * *

"Hiro!" I yelled frantically as he and Baymax zoomed into the portal.

"Tori," Honey warned, taking my shoulder. But I turned to see tears in her eyes.

"That- that- that heroic _idiot_!" Gogo grumbled.

"Hiro!" Wasabi yelled, after painful minutes of silence.

"Yeah! They made it!" Fred whooped.

"Alright!" I cheered. But when we made it to the pod something was missing.

"Baymax?" Wasabi asked carefully. Hiro looked away sadly and shook his head. I covered my face with my hands.

"Oh no," Gogo put her arm around my shoulder. We watched from atop the San Fransokyo Tribune As Callaghan was arrested, and Abigail was taken to the hospital. It wasn't the same without Baymax reassuring us though.

* * *

I walked into Hiro's new room at the university, looking around, taking it all in. I could hear him messing with things in the corner, but didn't feel like facing him, I knew he was still broken about Baymax. Speaking of Baymax…I spotted the armored glove on a shelf. Seeing a glint of metal, I slowly walked over to it, pulling open the large fingers and finding…Tadashi's chip.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "Hiro!" Hiro mumbled something from behind a box, sometimes I felt like he was beating himself up too much for all this. "Hiro, get your butt out here," more grumbling, but this time he appeared, holding a few old gadgets. When he saw what I was holding, his face lit up, I grinned at his excitement.

It took us a while to make Baymax perfect again, but we managed.

"You did it," I said proudly, looking over at Baymax's charging station, the new Baymax charging inside. I looked over at his new and improved armour that Hiro was planning to try out that day. Baymax was better than ever.

"_We_ did it, Tori. It was a combined effort," Hiro corrected me, staring into my green eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever," I waved my hand. "You did most of the work though,"

"But if you hadn't found the chip, we never could have built him," Hiro insisted, taking my hand.

"It was luck,"

"Oh for god's sake, Tori, stop denying it, I'm trying to compliment you," and he hugged me, planting a kiss on my head as he did so. I smiled into his chest, never wanting the moment to end.

"Hiro, Tori, gotta go!" Gogo skidded in front of the door, wearing her suit. She stared at us awkwardly, spinning a disc. "Fire at the hospital, suit up,"

* * *

We got Baymax and ourselves into our suits and rushed to the hospital, planning how to get patients out. When we got there, doctors and patients were everywhere, there was no one else filing out through the doors.

"Is there anyone still in there?" Hiro asked a doctor.

"A coma patient, top floor, room 405. He just woke up after being in a coma for six months, some freak fire accident," I glanced at Hiro, I could tell what he was thinking.

"We'll get him," I told the doctor, who looked tired and stressed.

"Baymax?" Hiro looked at the big robot. "Wings," Baymax's suit made a whirring noise, but no wings came out. "Oh no,"

* * *

**Ooohhhhhh fluff! 3**

**Update: The next chapter is coming within the hour! Stay tuned, readers!**


	19. 17: The Rescue

**Hiro's POV (A/N Woa...Kimmy...POV change?! You never do that!)**

"Tori," I whispered. "You don't have to do this,"

"But what if it _is_ Tadashi," she insisted.

"That's a big if," I sighed.

"I might not believe in coincidences but I never said anything about what-ifs," she smiled down at me. I held her elbows like I did the first time she flew. Now her face was much closer to mine and I could smell the soft scent of almonds as her hair blew in my face. Suddenly I wasn't holding her elbows but her whole upper body close to me. Her wings still flapped as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her hot breath on my cheek as she said, "It's okay Hiro. He's fine," I moved so our foreheads were touching, then, before I could even start to process my thoughts, I kissed her. Right then and there, in front of everybody. She smiled sadly at me, then she pushed away and flew towards the inferno of a hospital.

"Tori," I whispered, watching her winged form fly to the top of the supposedly-empty hospital. The hospital that had been cleared of everyone except a coma patient who'd been in a coma six months and had only just woken up with a damaged memory. And with the hospital in flames, he being on the top floor, and Baymax's wings not working, Tori was our only hope.

"She is confident," Baymax observed behind me.

"Almost too confident," Wasabi said. Gogo watched silently, a look of both worry and pure terror in her eyes. Tori was like a sister to her, we knew that tough, tomboy, carefree, Gogo cared more about Tori then almost anyone else in the world.

"I know," I said. "That's why I'm worried," I watched the burning building intently until I saw a flying shape coming back in our direction. A flying shape much bulkier than when it flew into the building. The hospital partially collapsed, sending Tori and the young man spinning as she struggled to haul him towards us. When I opened my eyes again after the collapse Tori was hunched and coughing violently and a young man kneeled by her side, asking if she was alright.

"Tadashi?" Honey asked.

"Tori," I said at the same time. I walked over to her and she looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I saw Kit. And dad," she said, her voice cracking. I held her close to me as sobs shook her body. Fire. That was her greatest weakness. But even though she had been so scarred by fire in the past, she had risked her life to save a random guy who might be my brother.

"Is she alright?" the young man asked. I looked at him and came to my final conclusion. It was Tadashi. No questions.

"She's fine, Tadashi," I said and his eyebrows scrunched, as if trying to confirm if that was his name. Then a look of shock crossed his face. Wassabi took Tori from my arms, gathering up her small form and carrying her away.

"Hiro," Tadashi said, his voice filled with horror. "The institute, is Callaghan alright?" I frowned.

"Dash, that was six months ago," I said. And Tadashi's jaw literally fell open.

"No," he breathed. "Did I really miss so much?" I nodded, but after a while I just couldn't help it anymore.

"I missed you so much!" I sobbed, hugging my brother. My living, breathing, brother.

"I missed you too," he said, hugging me right back.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"Tori!?" I heard Hiro's voice. But the booming echo that rung in my ears blocked out the sound of his voice. I struggled to pry my eyes open and saw Hiro, mum, Taka, Gogo, and the others all circled around my hospital bed. I glimpsed Tadashi with his arm draped over Honey's shoulders and smiled weakly. This was how it should be.

"Her eyes were open! Doctor, her eyes opened!" I heard Gogo say. I let my eyes close again. It was too much work to keep them open.

"Everyone, please," I heard a voice I didn't recognize, so she must have been the doctor. I heard a flat beep and suddenly the sounds started fading.

"NO!" I heard Taka scream before all sounds shut off and I was there, floating above a silent scene of chaos in the hospital room. I looked at my friends and family and saw their tears and sadness and I suddenly realized why they were all so upset. I looked at the hospital bed I was floating over and saw who I thought was me. But she didn't look like me. She was thinner and had bandages all over her body. I could see burns on her face and arms and a bandage covered where her prosthetic should have been. A mask cover her face so she could breathe but the heartbeat monitor next to her was flat. She, I, was dead. I finally processed my thoughts.

"I'm dead," I realized.

"No, not quite," said a young woman's voice from behind me. I would never forget that voice.

"Kit!" I said happily, turning to see a beautiful young woman dressed all in blue, just as lovely as she was the day she died. I hugged her and she hugged me back, but too soon pushed away. Behind her stood my dad, my grandparents, who hugged me in turn.

"Tori, I've missed you so much. But we don't have much time. In a couple minutes you _will_ be dead and there will be no choice for you," Dad said.

"Choice?" I asked him.

"Yes. We're giving you a choice. You can stay here. As a ghost, watching the world like a silent movie, or you can choose to live," Kit said.

"If I choose to live, will I get to see you again when I actually die?" I asked her.

"By the time you die of old age our ghosts will have either settled and gone to rest, or been reborn in a different body. Unless you choose to be a ghost you will never see us again," I started crying, and Kit held me tight again.

"I don't want to choose. I don't want to leave mum and Taka and the rest of them. But I don't want to lose you for good," I sobbed. "I couldn't lose you a second time,"

"If it makes the choice any easier, I can wipe your memory of this experience if you choose to live," I thought and thought about how much I loved my living family and how much I loved Kit. My possible future with Hiro but the possibility of never seeing my sister again. Of staying with Kit till I made my final choice but with the cost of leaving my friends forever. I looked Kit in the eyes.

"I've made my decision,"

* * *

**WOAHHHH CLIFFHANGER ENDING THERE, KIMMY!**

**Yayyyy! Two chapers in one day!**

**I think this might be it, but review if you want more(I'll need ideas).**

**Also, what do you all think Tori chose?**

**Until next time everybody! See you on the flip side.**

**-Kimmy**


	20. Continued?

Hey everyone!

Yes, I know, I haven't been on this site in forever and I haven't updated at all.

I'm sorry.

To be honest though, I wasn't really planning on continuing this story. I was thinking of just leaving it with an evil cliffhanger ending.

But I've been getting messages saying 'Hey Kimmy, you should really continue this story! I _need_ to know what happens to Tori!'

So I think I'll finish it.

Eventually.

**And while I'm thinking of various ways to break your hearts, you can entertain yourselves by checking out my YouTube channels - **

** channel/UCLCh3WWxWzh23yd5lK1nWiA/videos**

** channel/UCsw0lNZb17t57Pa_VJpSWDw/videos**

Thank you all so much for the support, I never thought I would get over 5k people to read my story!

See you on the flip side!

-Kimmy


	21. Ending 1

**Hey everyone! So here's the ending y'all been asking for! Hope you enjoy it!**

"I've made my decision." I closed my eyes and made sure this was the right choice. But it had to be, this was the right choice for me, I could feel it.

"Good." Kit smiled warmly at me.

"Why did I get a choice?" I asked, my heart thumping rapidly.

"The ones with unfinished business often get a second chance." Dad explained. "What did you choose, sweetheart?" he squeezed my hand reassuringly and I took a deep breath.

"You're running out of time, baby." Kit said frantically, trying to rush me on.

"I don't think I could lose you all a second time," I whispered, my heart breaking as I decided what I needed to do. Kit had been a role model for me for my whole life, and losing her had killed me. I sometimes hated to admit it, for Taka's and Mum's sake, but I had cared about her more than anyone I'd ever known. "I-" I glanced down at Taka, Mum, and Hiro sadly. "I need to stay with them." I said to Kit, my eyes burning she nodded and closed her eyes, but a moment later they snapped back open.

"No." she whispered.

"What happened?" I asked, panicking.

"NO!" She screamed, reaching for me. Dad thrust his arm out for me as well, but when I stretched to reach them my hands slipped through theirs.

"It's too late, Tori!" Kit screamed. I knew immediately that I'd made a mistake.

"You need to find us!" Dad yelled as he disappeared in a flash of light that took him ask well as Kit and my grandparents away, leaving me alone to watch my own death. Hiro sobbed and ran to my broken body, shaking my shoulders and begging me to wake up. Taka leaned down into Mum's shoulder, trying to hide the tears streaming down his face.

"Hiro?" I whispered, setting my hand on his shoulder. But it was no use, he could see me, or feel me, he just continued to cry into the shoulder of my corpse. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I wrapped my arms around Hiro's chest. "Hiro, I'm sorry, I tried. I tried to come back." I let the hot tears spill out of my eyes, leaving streaks down my cheeks. I didn't know what had happened exactly, but something had gone wrong. Now, Hiro and Taka couldn't see me, but Kit wasn't here either. I'd run out of time, taken too long deciding. I pressed my forehead into the crook of Hiro's neck and cried, wishing I could have decided sooner.

"Tori." Hiro sniffed, and my head snapped up to look at him. I was excited for a split second before realizing that it wasn't me he was talking to. "I'm so sorry I let you go in there." My heart broke in realization; he blamed himself for my death.

"No, Hiro." I cried. "It wasn't your fault. Tadashi deserved to live more than me."

"It's my fault."

"It's _not_ your fault."

"I just wanted Tadashi to be okay, I didn't think I would have to sacrifice you to get him back." I glanced at Tadashi, standing outside the door, still in pretty bad shape as well.

"Hiro, please, you need to go comfort Tadashi. You need to talk to him, don't think about me. It's better if you don't think about it." I tried to pull his arm but it was no use, I didn't exist in the same universe as him.

"Tori," Hiro breathed as he pulled away from my body slowly. "I love you, and I'm _so_ sorry that you had to be taken by fire, I know how much you were afraid of this happening." Tears slid down his cheeks and he leaned over and kissed my lips, then, he walked out without another word. I sat there in silence, my heart shattering as I watched him fall into his brother's arms. Mum and Taka came back in to say their goodbyes, and the devil stomped on the already broken pieces of my sanity as I attempted to comfort them before realizing I couldn't.

It was an endless torture.

* * *

It's been nearly seventy years.

I watched my mother die in my brother's arms, crying my name, in the hospital after an accident at home which set the apartment on fire. But she's moved on, her work on this earth was finished.

I watched my brother say goodbye to his wife and children, thankfully taken by old age and not by the flames that took his who sisters so many years before. But he had found happiness after my death, he had moved on.

I watched as the members of the team built their own lives, though they never drifted apart, in fact, they seemed closer every day.

It was hard, watching everything but not being able to help, but the hardest was Hiro. He was broken after my death, and he never _really_ got better. He, unlike the others, never settled down with someone, never had kids. There was always that glint of sadness in his eyes, for years, he cried himself to sleep at night. It was so painful to see him like that.

When he died, I was there with him, but he didn't know that. He thought he was alone.

I watched as the light left his eyes and he uttered his last words. One of Tadashi's daughters squeezed his hand as he whispered,

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Hey y'all!**

**Are you crying?**

**So, I feel really awful right now, but I promise it's not as bad as it seems.**

**Thanks to NeveahMichelle13(Go check her out) and so many other review and PMs that I got, I've decided to give BH7 a solid ending.**

**I will put in alternate endings because this one makes me very guilty. You guys are so nice and supportive and I'm thanking you with this.**

**If you like this ending, no need to read ahead.**

* * *

I watched as the light left his eyes and he uttered his last words. One of Tadashi's daughters squeezed his hand as he whispered,

"I'm sorry." He looked in my direction and it took me a moment for it to sink in; he could see me. His nieces and nephews were gone, and it was just me and Hiro.

"Hiro?" I whispered, and his jaw dropped. In an instant, he was thirteen again and there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Tori. Oh my god, Tori." He rushed to me and lifted me off my feet, kissing me before setting me down lightly and looking me in the eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

**That's a wrap on the first ending! I'll post the second ending ASAP!**

**Thanks so much, everyone!**

**-Kimmy-cat :)**


	22. Ending 2

**Guess who's back, months later?**

**Yep, it's me. Believe it or not, I'm still alive. **

**Here's the final addition to this story, and I really hope you all like it. It's been two years and the support that I've gotten is unimaginable. Thank you all so much for the sweet messages. **

**I'd also like to thank the assholes who left hate because hey, can't be complete without some hate right?**

**Okay, y'all, carry on.**

* * *

"I've made my decision." I closed my eyes and made sure this was the right choice. But it had to be, this was the right choice for me, I could feel it.

"Good." Kit smiled warmly at me, but there was a certain sadness in her eyes and I sensed that she knew what I'd chosen.

"Does everyone get a choice?" I questioned hurriedly, before my time with my family ran out.

"Those with unfinished business often do." Dad said. "You're young, you're not done living, and if you're strong enough, you have a second chance." I nodded, reminding myself that this had to be the right choice, I knew it.

"You're running out of time, baby." Kit rushed me on nervously. I nodded again.

"Don't wipe my memory, okay? I've gotta stay with them, but I want to remember this." Dad smiled proudly. Kit moved forward and hugged me tightly, bright light surrounded us. "I love you all," I said as loudly as I could. 'I love yous' enveloped me as I snapped back to consciousness.

"Good choice, sweetie." Kit's voice echoed in my head and I blinked underneath the bright light and blinding white walls of the hospital. Eyes widened around me as the others realized that i was, in fact, alive. Taka rushed forward and wrapped his arms around me, crying into my shoulder. My mom kissed my cheek and smoothed back my dark hair endearingly.

"I thought I'd lost you." she whispered. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, reminding her that I was okay. I hadn't succumbed to the fate of our seemingly cursed family, and I never would. I promised myself that fire would not be the way I'd go.

"You scare us like that again I swear, I'll kill you." Gogo muttered, squeezing my other hand. I grinned at her, and she shot me a look of shock. "Tori, you could have _died_."

"But…I didn't, yeah?" I smiled again. She rolled her eyes and smiled back at me.

"Tori, Gogo's right." I turned in the direction of Hiro's voice. "You scared us." I wasn't entirely sure what to say, so I started at him for a second, trying to think up a smart thing to respond with.

"Sorry…?" I flashed him another smile. He moved forward and kissed me. In front of everyone. I flushed bright red and he pulled away, leaving my mind scrambled. Fred grinned and silently cheered me on. Honey wiped tears from her eyes, leaning into Tadashi, who stood behind her, braced against the wall, his arms around her protectively. Wasabi clapped my brother on the back and laughed quietly. My mom just smiled. Gogo gagged.

"Coulda been worse." Hiro grinned. With some effort, I moved my left arm far enough to snag the hem of his shirt, and tugged him back down to me.

With his lips on mine, I couldn't help feeling complete. This was it, this was all I needed. My family, my friends, Hiro. I was able to tell Kit and my Dad i loved them one last time. That was enough for me. I smiled contentedly.

For the first time in forever, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**See? That wasn't all that bad!**

**Please don't be crying. Unless they're happy tears. In that case, let it all out.**

**I love each and every one of you, and once again, I'm absolutely in shock at how many reads this story has.**

**So thank you everyone, this won't be that last you'll see of me, but it is the end of this story.**

**Until next time,**

**Kimmy-cat**

**I love y'all.**


	23. This Isn't Goodbye

**Finally finished!**

**This story was a roller coaster of emotions for me, and hopefully for you too.**

**I spent literal years writing this, and honestly, if you've got something nasty to say you can shove it up your selfish little- kidding.**

**If you absolutely hated this, cool. Tell me. Tell me what you hated, tell me what to change, I'd love to know.**

**If you loved it, YAY, tell me what was good, tell me what needs improvement. I! Love! Feedback!**

**But yeah, i'm probably gonna be off this site for a while, I might be more active on Wattpad so if you really love me you can find me there - user/SoSlaide**

**I can't thank you all enough, really, all you sweeties who sent me amazingly supportive messages, you all make me smile so much. **

**Until next time, take care, my beautiful people.**

**See you on the flip side,**

**Kimmy-cat**


End file.
